Account (2.7)
A WolfQuest Account is a requirement to be able to play the game online. While it is not required to play the game offline, it is a requirement for earning achievements. Registration To register, the player must own the paid full version of the game. This feature is not supported in the free trial. Any player who has created an account must first verify their registration before they may login to and access it or play multiplayer.wolfquest.org • How do I activate my account? In addition to accessing multiplayer and gaining access to the achievements feature, an activated WolfQuest game account allows players to utilise the friends list, send and receive messages and create or join packs. Accounts for the premium game are not tied to the community forum or vice versa! Players wishing to participate on the forum will need to have an existing forum (which is tied to 2.5) account, or else create a new forum and 2.5 game account via the WolfQuest website.This is due to the team's decision to start 2.7 off with a clean slate as opposed to using the existing and ever-increasing user database of over 800,000 members. Players wishing to utilise the forums must register or login to an existing account in order to post new topics, participate in existing discussions, or send/receive private messages on the website. Similarly, players cannot register a 2.7 account from the website. Keys As of version 2.7, accounts now require the user to enter a valid single use key during registration before their registration may progress to the validation stage. Each key is composed of alphanumeric characters. One key is received for every purchase of the game. Humble Bundle and Itch.io purchases grant two keys, one for the storefront the game was purchased from and one for the Steam edition. Successfully creating an account will cause a valid key to immediately expire, thus preventing its reuse so that another person cannot create an account by using someone else's purchased key. It should be known that an expired key can never be recovered even if the account it was registered to is deleted or banned/disabled as a consequence of excessive rule-breaking behavior. Members entering the WolfQuest Team's monthly contests, hosted and published by Susan or Dave via the WolfQuest community forum in the WolfQuest News & Announcements forum. Winners are selected by random number generator and the prize draw includes a full, free copy of the current release on a platform of the user's choice along with a free WolfQuest Account Key. Messaging Players can send each other messages, either individually under the 'Messages' tab, or via any joined or owned packs under the 'Friends' tab, which will broadcast the message to all current members. Trivia *Without an account, multiplayer is completely inaccessible and achievements can never be earned. The same applies to the Steam version, where they will remain locked until a WolfQuest account has been tethered to the user's Steam ID. *The friends system is more effective than the friends and foes system available on the official community forums due to its convenience and the lack of rules needed to be set-up for it to become most efficient. *This system is powered by Combu, a Unity 3D asset.Output_log.txt has been known to make references to Combu. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Official Category:Game mechanics Category:Features Category:2.7 Category:Galleries Category:Community Category:Accounts